1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording/reproducing apparatus and a control method thereof which provide functions of recording image files in a recording medium, and reproducing and editing the image files recorded in the recording medium, and more particularly, to an image recording/reproducing apparatus and a control method thereof which enables a user to easily select and manipulate functions of the apparatus using a menu display, and which can record, reproduce and edit the image files according to the function selected by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording/reproducing apparatus records image files in a recording medium and also reproduces the recorded image files. A few examples of such an image recording/reproducing apparatus are video cassette recorders (VCR) and digital video disc players (DVDP).
Recently, with the development of the technologies in image signal processing and compression, the use of mass entertainment media has been shifted from audio media to video media with the increasing use of the image files. The number of image files which are recorded in image recording/reproducing apparatus therefore, have increased, and the scheme of managing the recorded image files more efficiently and searching for the image files more easily has now become a matter of primary concern.
Also, as the electronic appliance becomes multifunctional, the image recording/reproducing apparatus has become more complicated and multifunctional. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method to select and use diverse functions provided in the image recording/reproducing apparatus more easily.